Whereabouts
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sakie makes the discussion to go in for another talk about what it means to be a succubus.


Takahashi's office had an inviting aura. There was the lingering smell of freshly brewed tea, and Sakie had to stifle a giggle because she remembered that Hikari had tried to make takoyaki in this office and ended up getting batter on the floor. That kind of food was a distinctive scent that finally faded.

And then the memory of what happened last time they really had a good talk about what it meant to be a demihuman – ah, demis, that's right, that's what Hikari called it – lead to Sakie trying out her hypothesis. As far as she could tell she was right on the money, but that kind of memory would make anybody's face red.

"Is it too hot in here?" Takahashi asked, "I can open a window."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine! So, I, uh, I might know…"

Historical pictures of succubus popped up in Sakie's head. They were dripping with sexual charisma and caressed the faces of the painted men they captured.

"Anyway!" Sakie called out, mentally waving away the images and there was a slight tilt of Takahashi's head.

"So, you know, succubus – and incubus – have an unusual amount of sexual energy, so it can be difficult for them to…"

Live with others? Have a romantic relationship? Even casually touch people that were attracted to women? Go on something as regular as a crowded train? God, the list was getting depressingly longer.

"Get into a romantic relationship," she decided, her index finger lifting up. "You know. How can you know if someone really likes you or if it's because they're attracted to you?"

Takahashi leaned back, his eyes up to the ceiling, and his hands clasped the back of his head. Sakie saw a faint outline of his muscles through his shirt and had to look away.

"Yeah. I can see that," he said. "But it's another thing for demis and humans to bridge together, right?"

Sakie nodded. It seemed like the generation after her, at least looking at the demi trio, were able to make the stride to understanding a little easier.

"But to talk about it," he continued, "Humans might not have the same powers as you, but I think if it's broken up into pieces…"

Now he went forward and put his fist under his chin. Sakie could look back at him then.

"There're many elements for attraction," Takahashi said, "But some humans go way beyond attractiveness. Like it feels like your brain will break down if you look at them."

Sakie's brain cheekily brought up the day at the school's pool.

"They can share your woes," Takahashi continued. "But I think a good person would want to get to know an extremely attractive person better."

He tapped his chin. "I wonder if your powers fluctuate depending on whether someone has a high or no sexual libido…"

It seemed that one question would break up into many, little questions. But that must've been a side-effect of studying the unknown.

"So, then, it's nothing that can be solved in a day," Sakie said. She decided to get right to the heart of the matter. "So, what do_ you _think? Could someone like me find someone to love?"

"I think so," he answered immediately, and Sakie swore that someday that smile was going to make her heart explode. "Anybody would be lucky to be with you."

It was a moment where she could've, should've, exclaimed that the someone she wanted to love her was right in front of her but it was probably too soon for that.

So whatever Takahashi would say next was lost because Sakie clasped one of his hands and shook, forgetting herself, and then at her realization quickly fled the room with a, "Thank you!"

Sakie ran until she made it to a hallway that was empty. She stood against the wall and slid down to the floor, her head all abuzz with happiness. She felt like a lovesick teenager but couldn't find it in herself to care.

This life would still be difficult. Even so there was that window of opportunity, and Sakie was confident that in time Takahashi would know her better. A new hope began blooming in her heart.

**A/N: Originally posed on AO3 on May 8 2019**

**Absolutely fell in love with this show. Helping each other out, the exploration of old myths in a moder day setting, and what being a mentor means.  
And there's something fun into two characters that find each other very attractive but never take the windows of opportunity to go, "Hey I like you!"  
A small offering to a show I really enjoyed~**


End file.
